


Night Out

by LightningPriestess



Series: Life of Torchwood [3]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Bit of History, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang spend the night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AND DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST EVE MYLES

Scott was glad that Gareth had managed to talk John and himself to going out with all the others tonight- and by talk he means threatened. Scott was glad because it had been a long time since he had heard Burn's thick London accent and seen Naoko's beautiful Japanese face. But he wasn't too sure that he had missed Eve's skepticism of his, John's and Gareth's relationship. Especially when said skepticism made Gareth withdraw from the conversation.

"....I'm just saying, it's completely unethical to be in a threesome." Eve was saying, spite coating her words.

John frowned as he replied, "It's no more unethical than being gay Eve."

"Don't be stupid-"

"What can I get you today?" Scott looked up as the waiter came over and looked uneasy, no doubt having heard Eve.

After ordering our food, Eve puck up were she left off,

"As I was saying, there's nothing wrong with being gay but having a threesome is stupid especially yours, John."

John frowned as he said, "What's my relationship with Scott and Gareth got to do with anything?"

"Oh come one John, we all know that you and Scott only let Gareth into your relationship because you felt sorry for him!"

I slammed my hand down onto the table and snarled, "That's enough! Gareth's done nothing wrong to you! In fact, he puts up with all the shit you throw at him! We brought him into our relationship because we love him!"

I took a deep breath and as I looked up my eyes caught Gareth's whose eyes held love and gratefulness. He smiled at myself and John before letting Naoko engulf him in a hug.

"Don't listen to her Gaz. Only a moron wouldn't be able to see that Captain Hardness and Colonel Quiet are in love with ya!!" 

We turned to Burn in surprise but it was quickly pushed off- that was just the weird and wonderful friendship/bromance that was Burn/Gareth. It had surprised everyone when it turned out they had been friends since Burn was nineteen, even more so because at the time of their meeting- Gareth was only twelve.

Burn had taken the little pre-teen from the Welsh estate under his wing when he had been visiting family friends and Gareth had been traveling in a dark path even then- but thanks to Burns, who had payed for Gareth to go to acting school- we not only had our loving, compassionate and gorgeous lover but we also had our dear friend too.

"Eve, either shut up and keep your opinions to yourself or go home!" Naoko snapped her pretty chocolate eyes flashing dangerously.

Kai sighed as he shot Eve a disappointed look before grinning at Gareth and chirping, 

"Let us ignore the maiden with a lack of tact and continue this glorious night!" 

We stared at wide eyed before Gareth let out that soft, little giggle he did when he was trying too hard not laugh- and we were soon laughing along with him.


End file.
